Living Together
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: On hold - is currently being re-wrote!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm being a naughty girl, starting a new story when I have Life in Balkov Abbey to re-write and finish! I also have another chapter for a completely different story to this one of the one I just mention – it's working progress that one though... Okay, so if you are Reading Live in Balkov Abbey, you can scold me, but I do hope you enjoy this; it's connected to something else I have already published here, I'll tell you which later on, but let's play a guessing game, just for amusement if you want. Which story is this connected to? I don't have many stories up and one is a complete re-write of another, so I won't give a clue to anyone who wants to play (though you'll probably got it from the summary!)!

**Summary: **After Ray's little episode and _seconded _near death experience, he and the other Bladebreakers move in together in a BBA house located in England! When everything seems perfect and happy for them, paradise come crumbling down, when four feared bladers move in with them!

**Warning:** The word Rape is in this chapter, but no-one is hurt in anyway; all bladers are safe! It is just some minds running away! Maybe mild language, can't remember now :S But it depends on what you class as mild language too!

_Rated T for safety!_

**Note:** I'm planning to have some Shounen-ai in it, BL, but it'll only be kissing and maybe teasing, nothing major, but if you don't like Boy x Boy, then maybe you want to leave now!

_**Those who are now left, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

**Ray goes Missing**

In the city of Moscow, the snow came heavily down as a blizzard, stranding all bladers in Russia, due to both in and out bound flights being cancelled from the bad weather. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics were all stuck, standing around in the foyer of the hotel they had been staying in; even though their flights were cancelled, the hotel was unable to allow them to stay in their rooms, because they had already been bucked by other people. Unfortunately, Mr. Dickenson was unable to arrange any other accommodation for the teens, though the hotel _graciously_ offered them the foyer has refused till something could be sorted or they were able to get an out bound flight. Therefore, the bladers were all forced to hang around the foyer of the hotel, with nothing to do whatsoever.

"I am so totally bored!" Tyson yelled as loud as he could, for what must have been the millionth time. "Bored, bored, bored!"

"Shut up." Kai snapped his order, glaring fiercely at the younger teen as he rubbed his forehead, due to the building headache he had. "Just shut the hell up," Kai ordered again through gritted teeth.

"Boys," Mariah said to Emily as she shook her head. "Always have to be doing something. Hey Ray!" Mariah turned her head to the raven head teen who stared out of the window, not far from where she and Emily stood chatting. "I never asked you what flight you were getting out of here; are you coming back to White Tiger Hills with me and the others?"

"I'm not getting a flight out," Ray replied dull, still staring out of the window.

"Staying in Moscow longer are you? Do you have another hotel reservation?" Emily questioned. "Because that'll surely be better then hanging around this place. Although... Getting to it would probably be a problem."

"I hope you aren't staying here Ray, not with those monsters around..." Mariah shuttered. "If they see you alone, you'll be come their target and you'll never be able to come home."

"I'll be an adult before I return to White Tiger Hills, if I ever go back Mariah," Ray informed the pink haired blader, who pouted at the news. "I had a train ticket to St. Petersburg, but the trains aren't running because the snows that bad."

"Why are you going to St. Petersburg for?" Enrique asked; he and Oliver weren't standing that far away from them. "Got a girl there or something?"

"I hope not!" Mariah exclaimed angrily.

"Thought I'd see some of the sites in Russia before I leave," Ray answered.

"Ray, is everything okay?" Oliver questioned, worried, due to Ray constantly staring out of the window and the dull tone. "You haven't been yourself since the tournament party ended."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about Oliver," Ray assured the French blader, turning to him and giving a fake smile. Oliver and Enrique saw that and the dull, saddened, almost lifeless look in Ray's eyes. "I'm just thinking about stuff, that all." With that, Ray turned to look out the window again; Oliver and Enrique exchanged questionable looks.

Across the room, Kai noticed Ray expression, which made him frown. _What up Ray?_ Kai thought as he stood up and made his way over to Ray. Standing next to him, Kai tapped on Ray's shoulder, gesturing away from everyone, he said, "Let's talk in privet Ray." Then walked of away from everyone with Ray in toe.

"Is something wrong Kai?" Ray asked his captain when they were alone.

"I was going to ask you that Ray," Kai replied. "You're not yourself and the expression on your face a moment ago, it wasn't you."

"Everything is fine with me Kai," Ray answered, giving Kai a dumb look. "I don't know what expression you were talking about." _But if I had to guess..._

"Don't tell me that you are all right Ray, because I'm not buying it." Crossing his arms, Kai glared at the raven haired boy. "You've been distance, even Tyson has noticed that. It's not like you. When the weather clears and we're able to leave, where are you go? Back to China with the White Tigers?"

"Why does everyone seem to think that?" Ray rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm going to see some sights in Russia before deciding where I'm going next, is that okay."

"Everyone is going home to see family, so it's an obvious thought, you have been away from your home longer than anyone," Kai said with a low growl, not liking the tone Ray gave him. "There's no problem with you going to see some sites, the problem is your attitude Ray. Your distance and cutting yourself of from the others, which isn't like you."

"Do you really know what I'm like Kai?" Ray questioned angrily. "The answer is no; none of you know the first thing about me."

"You're from White Tiger Hills, Chinese and a former member of the White Tigers. You were handed Driger by Lee's Grandfather and then went travelling, because of this the White Tigers' branded you a traitor," Kai began to reel off, angrily. "Mr. Dickenson especially ask you to be a part of the team he was setting up and flow you to Japan, were you enter the regional tournament, which ultimately formed the Bladebreakers. I know this and the events that played out during our time as the Bladebreakers. I know how you have acted, what you are like. You're a kind, friendly person Ray, the mother hen of the Bladebreakers. What I don't know is why you have suddenly become so distant Ray."

"I haven't become distant and you may be able to say all that about me Kai," Ray snapped. "But it means nothing. You don't know me and I'm not going to waste my breath in telling you! So leave me alone!"

Turning his back on Kai, Ray ran off. He ran down the corridor, through the foyer and out of the hotel and into the blizzard. He not once stopped to listen or answer the voices that called him, he just ran onto the streets of Russia and carried on running, till eventually, when he felt his breath come to heavy to carry one. However, he didn't know where he was anymore, when he looked around.

"Oh this is just great..." Ray mumbled to himself. "But I guess it serves me right for running out into a blizzard..."

Ray began to look around, to find a place to take shelter or to find something familiar, that will ultimately lead him back to the hotel. Although, Ray wasn't too sure that he actually want to go back there now. At the very least, Ray knew that he'd have to go back to grab his belongings, but first, he needed shelter. Looking around, Ray search for what felt like hours to him, for a place to wait the blizzard out, as the cold attacked him. Wrapping him in a cold world, Ray soon found that he couldn't go much further and ended up being engulfed in a dark world.

* * *

When Ray ran, Kai had went after him, only stopping briefly to grab his and Ray's coats and to tell everyone not to follow, because they didn't know Moscow. Kai search for Ray in the blizzard for a long time, but no matter where he looked, there wasn't any trace of his neko-jin teammate. Eventually, Kai made his way back to the hotel, hoping that Ray may have returned, may have found his way back safely, and he knew that if he stayed out too long in this blizzard, that he was sure to become ill or maybe loose his life. However, upon entering the warmth of the foyer, Kai was bombarded by the other bladers, asking where Ray was, if Ray was safe and ultimately, what happened. These questions were to Kai's disappointment and his reply to theirs. A few days past, the storm cleared and everyone's flights were rearranged, but Ray hadn't returned; everyone was worried, but they had no choice but to leave everything up to Kai. At the airport, everyone said their good byes and parted ways, leaving Kai with his and Ray's belongings and orders to let them know when he found Ray.

Sighing, Kai excited the airport and looked around. "What am I going to do now?" he muttered to himself. "Ray where have you gotten too?" Kai had no idea where to start looking for his stray teammate, or former teammate now. Before the others flights had been rearrange, the gang had called all hospitals in the areas, to see if anyone matching Ray's description was admitted, but they came empty handed. Kai, to everyone's disapproval, even called morgues around Moscow, just in case the worse had happened, luckily, he'd come up empty there too, but there was always still the dreadful possibility that Ray had passed on.

_Lying dead somewhere he hasn't been found; found shelter and just doesn't want to face anyone; he's been kidnapped and sold as a prostitute, slave or whatever; he'd been eaten by wild animals; captured by Bio-Volt workers still on the loose; some old perverted geezer has picked him up and is currently molesting him..._ As Kai began to wonder about, he went over possibilities of what could have happened to Ray, thoughts that he didn't like. _He's been abducted by aliens..._ "Wait! Then how am I supposed to find him!" Kai yelled at that last thought.

"Letting your mind run wild again?" came a familiar voice that was full of amusement.

Spinning around, Kai came face to face with Bryan. Smiling sadly, Kai asked; "Can I pick your brain for a while?"

"Will it hurt?" Bryan replied and Kai shook his head. "Let's get coffee then." Bryan grabbed one of the bags Kai had and began to walk, with Kai at his side.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" Kai asked, a little childishly.

"Who said I'm paying?" Bryan questioned with a grin. "You're the one wanting to pick my mind, so you can pay."

"Fine," Kai said. "I'll give you the money and you can order them."

"Like hell."

Moments later, the two teens sat facing each others in a small, but nice cafe. Kai with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and Bryan with black coffee. Without waiting for it to cool a little, Bryan took a mouthful.

"Doesn't it burn your mouth?" Kai questioned.

"Nape or maybe I've just lost feeling in some of my nerves," Bryan replied. "What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"During the blizzard the other day, Ray ran off and now he's missing," Kai explain. "When you saw me a few minutes ago, everyone else had just left, they wanted to stay, but are forced to leave it to me to find him. I was thinking of what could have happened to him and my mind was getting away from me... I thought that I may have been taken by aliens. Anyways, we've already called hospitals and morgues, but haven't found anyone even matching his description. So I was wondering if you had any ideas to help me located him."

"Lying dead in a gutter somewhere, or getting eaten by savage wolves and other wild animals," Bryan said casually. "Maybe he's been kidnapped and sold as a slave or prostitute, hell knows he's attractive. Grabbed by a pervert and currently being rapped..."

"My mind's already played these! At least similar things..." Kai exclaimed, before whispering quietly; "Ray's my friend, I want him to be safe, so please don't remind me of them."

"If he's your friend, then surely you should know where to look?" Bryan commented coolly. "How about this one; Tala, for some unknown reason, decides to take a walk in the middle of a blizzard, with the thought that it'll be refreshing, because that's the way his brain works. He doesn't get too far from the Abbey..."

"Are you guys still staying at the Abbey?" Kai interrupted. "And what has this got to do with finding Ray?"

"Yerr, but we can only access the living area now and the outside bey-dishes; the BBA couldn't find accommodation for everyone. Those who were in the cells are out though," Bryan explain. "And if you let me finish, you'll find the answer to your second question. So where was I? Oh yerr; Tala hadn't gotten far from the Abbey when he found an unconscious kitty and, as you know, Tala loves cute animals, so took the kitty home with him. The kitty is now sleeping in Tala's bed and has been since he found him. The end."

"Bryan, that has nothing to do with Ray, never mind finding him," Kai said blankly. "And really, I don't believe any of you is stupid enough to take a stole in the middle of a blizzard, like it was summer."

"Now you don't get the metaphor do you?" Bryan said shaking his head. "What I say is true, Tala took a walk truing the blizzard and found a kitten, who's sleeping in his bed."

"Tala needs to get his head checked out then," Kai said bewildered. "And what do you mean, metaphor?"

* * *

**A/N:**Okay, so that is the end of this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed and want to read more! I was contemplating continuing the chapter, making it longer, but have decided to turn it into a two part! Have I left it as a cliff hanger? Do you get Bryan's metaphor? Please review, because I'd like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Quickly updated but this chapter has gone of the plot... I had an idea of what will happen in this chapter, but I lost it as this came out... Two certain parts, I just couldn't resist doing! ~Grins madly~ I tried adding in some amusement, so I hope I successes!

I've actually already gotten a surprisingly nice response to the beginning; already 4 reviews, 3 fav and alters. Must be a first me to have that within such a short time period, but it really make me happy so thank you! Though I was made confused when I read a review saying _'Because you did not do a smarter kai'_; does that mean this person doesn't like the first chapter? L There is a reason why, which you all will find out in this chapter! Oh! And _Congratulations_ to though who figured out the metaphor, but if you read many FanFics with Kai/Ray, Bryan/Ray or Tala/Ray, you'll be able to figure it out easily! :D

Anyways, I'll shut up before I give stuff away; you'll have to read :D!

**Summary: **After Ray's little episode and _seconded _near death experience, he and the other Bladebreakers move in together in a BBA house located in England! When everything seems perfect and happy for them, paradise come crumbling down, when four feared bladers move in with them!

**Warning:**Is the same as the last chapter really and there are no **Notes**this chapter... Not that comes to mine...

**_Those who are now left, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

**Kai Worries & Ray's a Cat**

In a box shaped room, with recently white painted walls and a thick, deep blue carpeted floor, Ray was wrapped within the thick black covers of a large single bed. A battered nightstand positioned next to it, where Ray's beyblade and bit-beast, Driger currently sit upon. The bed, with a rounded headboard and no footboards, was pushed up into the corner of the room, opposite the window, were a battered, well used desk and matching chair was positioned under. A beyblade and its launcher sat upon it, with a tool box and bey parts scattered about. Navy curtains pulled across the window, blocking out the sunlight; a floor lamp in a corner at the foot of the bed, dimly lighting the room. Up against the same wall as the desk, near the open wooden door, an old wardrobe, with a mirror on one door and matching drawers positioned next to it. On top of those drawers, a hair brush, with two black bobbles wrapped around the handle, hair gel, a hair dryer, straightens and deodorant, none of which was neatly places. An extension cable lying on the floor, up against the drawers side; the hair dryer and straightens plugs dangle down off the drawers, lying unplugged near the cable. A pile of dirty clothing lay at the beds foot, with two pairs of shoes at the side of the door – one of which being Ray's.

On the other side of the door, a small living area can be found, decorated black and white, with a plain sofa and two matching armchairs, positioned around a black plasma screen TV. An old warn out coffee table positioned in the middle, containing plates and mugs. A small matching table pushed up against a wall, with a kettle and two jars (one coffee, the other hot chocolate) positioned on top. Four other, wooden doors that lead into a bathroom and three more bedrooms, along with a steel door, leading out into a corridor can be found in the room.

Sprawled out on the sofa, a tall, muscular teen with blond hair sleeps, with an arm flung over his eyes. A much small, but well built teen with dark purple hair occupies one of the armchairs, facing the TV has he mindlessly flicks throw the many channels, looking for something to watch.

As one closed wooden door opens, steam escapes into the living area. A redheaded teen with electric blue eyes appears in the door way, only a towel wrapped around his waist, showing of his muscular torso and the many scars that adore his body. Scanning the room, he states; "I guess he's still asleep then?"

"Ye..." was the bored reply of the shortest teen. "How long'd ya thin he'll be outta it for?"

"Why is it that when you are bored or half asleep, you're words make little sense?" The redhead questioned, though he understood what his friend asked. "I don't know how long he'll out for, though he has awake briefly a few times, which is a good sign."

"Wait! He's already woken up!" the teen yelled, spinning around in his seat to face the redhead. "When was this and why am I just hearing about it?" With a pout, he continued to say: "I so wanted to see his reaction!"

"Who's reaction?" the blond question gruffly, as he rubbed his eyes. "And what where you yelling at Ian?" The younger teen's shouts had stirred him from sleep.

"He's upset because he wasn't there any of the times Kitten wake," the redhead explained. "Despite waking, he was still out of it, I don't think that he register anything. Besides Ian, he was back in la la land more or less instantly, so you should still be able to see his expression, if you're around."

"I'm going to make sure I am!" Ian yelled as he jumped out of his seat, throwing the remote onto it and dashed into the room Ray currently slept in.

"What are you going to do, hover over him till he wakes properly?" Tala called as he passed by Spencer. "How annoying... Hey Spence; Bryan's gone for a walk and to see if he can locate Kai, do you think he'll be okay with that sprain?"

"Of course, you bandaged it up tight after you got some bandages didn't you," Spencer pointed out. "And Bryan can take a crazy amount of pain... Hey! Here's a thought, we should inform Mr. Dickenson."

"About Bryan's sprained ankle?" Tala asked confused, as he entered his room. "I know he has a higher pain tolerance, but he couldn't walk on it when he first sprained it during the blizzard... Ian what the hell? Where on earth did you get that stuff from?"

As Tala entered his room, the room Ray slept in, he found Ian hanging over him. It's not as you would think though; standing on or near the bed, looking down on someone. No, Ian had attached rope from Tala's ceiling and tied it to a harness, which he ware and was hanging over Ray like a spider, with arms and legs sprawled out – it looked rather amusing, but Tala just looked on with a shocked expression. Where Ian got that stuff from, when he got it, when he set it up or even took the stuff into Tala room was a mystery. It wasn't there before Tala took a shower, he knew that one.

"What?" Ian said, quickly looking at his captain with a dumb founded look.

"You've gone from be a snake to a spider," Tala pointed out with a dark tone, as he unhooked Ian and through the midget out of the room. "Like hell you're going to stay hovered over him like that; he'll never wake up if you do!"

"You think so?" Ian questioned as he stood up.

"Yes you idiot," Tala said as he slammed his bedroom door. "I'm gonna get dressed!"

"He's not the only idiot," Tala heard Spencer comment as he slammed the door shut. "Who was it that when out twice in a blizzard just for bandages?"

"We needed bandages for Bryan's ankle and I find Kitten the first time, so what did you expect me to do?" Tala yelled through the door as he dried himself off. Pulling a pair of boxers out of his top drawer, he slipped them on, the towel now around his neck. Throwing his wardrobe doors open, Tala rummaged through to find something he wanted to ware.

As Tala looked through his wardrobe, Ray began to stir in the bed, instantly grabbing Tala's attention with light groans. Looking over at the bed, Tala pulled a pair of dark green cargo pants out and slipped them on. Slamming the wardrobe doors shut, Tala locked the bedrooms door, simply to tick Ian off, when he noticed Ray slowly sitting up. Staying quiet, Tala watch as the neko-jin rubbed his eyes and scanned is surrounding with a confused face. Ray had no clue where he was and when his eyes found Tala, he just blinked; nothing was registering in the Chinese bladers mind.

"Where... am... I?" Ray asked sleepily. "Who... are... you?"

"How insulting," Tala said with a fake pained expression. "How can you not recognize me? I'm your hero Kitten."

"Huh... He's a wake isn't he?" Ian yelled as he banged on Tala's locked door. "Open it!"

"I'm sorry..." Ray apologized. "The last... thing I remember is... is... being out in a blizzard."

"You were out cold when I found you out there, still during the blizzard, so you're lucky I came a long or you'd be dead now," Tala said, ignoring Ian's yells has he walked to the side of the bed. "Why were you out in the blizzard?"

"You should have left me to rot," Ray said with tears filling his eyes. "I was out in it... because."

"You're too cute to let rot," Tala said smirking. "Now, why were you out in a blizzard?"

"I said because."

"It's not an answer."

"Just because," Ray said stubbornly, which made Tala narrow his eyes at him.

An evil smirk came to Tala's lips, as a lustful expression crossed his face. Grabbing Ray's chin and pulling it upwards, Tala placed a knee on the side of the bed. "Being disobedient," he said. "How cute; I like cute kitties."

"My name's..."

"I know exactly who you are," Tala interrupted. "Kitten just suits you better, you know."

"Don't call me Kitten please," Ray asked nicely.

"Why did someone rape you and their nickname for you was kitten?"

"No, I'm still a virgin..." said with a pout and feeling insulted

"Does it have anything to do with all your scars?"

"No... Did you do anything to me?" Ray replied whilst blushing.

"Did your mummy call you that and then passed away?" Tala questioned, ignoring Ray's.

"... No..."

"Does Kitten bring up any bad memories?"

"No... It makes me feel like a girl..."

"Then I will call you Kitten," Tala informed the neko-jin, ignoring the voice that sounded like Bryan telling him to open the door. "That blush makes you look adorable." Leaning in, Tala locked his lips with Ray's.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Spencer had disappeared (to make Ray some toast, as the teen would need to eat) and Ian had began banging on Tala's door, yelling for the redhead to let him in, but his pleas went unanswered. As he continued, Bryan entered the room, Kai right behind. They both raised an eyebrow at the midge's actions.

"Let me in you prick!" Ian screamed. "Unlock this door now!"

"Tal, open the door," Bryan called as he sat down on the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table. When Tala didn't reply, Bryan looked at Kai and said; "Just brake the door down; Ian move out the way."

"Wha... I've defiantly forgotten they way you guys are..."

"You're one of us Kai," Bryan said. "Have you gotten all boring since Voltaire took you to Japan? Break the door down."

"Maybe Kai's too weak now that he can't!" Ian accused. "Tala's in there along with Kitten."

"I can still break a door down," Kai stated as Bryan and Ian gesture from him to do so. "I trusted Tala..."

With a sigh, Kai gave into his childhood friends and broke Tala's bedroom door down. As it dropped to the floor, Kai saw Tala break his kiss with Ray. Ray, wide eyed from surprise and red with embarrassment from a man kissing him, stared on in a daze, as Tala turned to face Kai. Letting go of Ray's chin and setting his foot on the ground, Tala crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"You broke my door," Tala stated the obvious.

"You..." Kai was baffled; what do you say to a childhood friend when you catch him kissing another of your friends, especially when both are male? "Why were you kissing Ray?"

"He was what!" Bryan exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and standing in the door way. Ian pushed past Kai to see too.

Grinning, Tala sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Ray into an embrace. "Because he's so cute and irresistible!" Tala wasn't embarrassed in the slightest that his friend saw them kissing. "And he was being so disobedient, not telling me why he was out in the blizzard, I couldn't resist."

"Your reason is because he's cute?" Bryan said, blinking at his grinning captain. Tala did what he wanted when he wanted, even more so now that they didn't have Boris, Voltaire or any guards to stop them. "That's a stupid reason."

"And you said that I'd scare him if I hovered over him," Ian said. "He's never gonna recover now Tala!"

"Ta... la?" Ray squeaked, with eyes growing wider.

"You were hanging over him like a freakin spider," Tala stated as he pulled on the robe that still dangled from the ceiling..."

"Well that explains why he's wearing a harness..." Bryan comments.

"Do you know who I am no Kitten?" Tala asked, shifting himself so that he was looking at Ray's face, and so that Ray could his.

Moving his hands, Ray lightly grabbed some of Tala's hair and held it up loosely. "Tala Valkov," the neko-jin gulped, as his face grew red – he was kissed by a man and that man turned out to be the Demolition Boys' captain.

"Bingo," Tala said grinning at the Chinese teen, now burying his face in his hands.

"He didn't know who you were?" Ian questioned dully.

"Nape," Tala answered, looking in their direction.

"You do look different without your hair in horns," Kai comment. "Less menacing."

"Kai, what's 2 x 2?" Tala asked.

"8; why?" Kai replied, giving the wrong answer.

"2 x 2 is 4 not 8," Ray said, moving his arms down to his chest and looking at Kai with a confused expression. "Kai, you're really good a maths; have I woken into an alternate world?"

"Nape," Tala answered grinning wildly, as Kai's face turned red this realization. "Kai's brain goes funny when he's worried about someone he cares for. How many times were you almost ran over on the way here?"

"Shut up Tala," Kai snapped, looking anywhere but in Ray's direction. "You're one to talk anyways; you and anything cute, you can barely control yourself."

"I'm actually surprised that Kitten didn't end up in a kitty suit," Bryan commented as he turned around, but stopped when Tala shouted 'AH' and jumped up.

Getting to his feet, Tala yanked Ray out of the bed, who went flying into Tala's bare chest. Ray was wearing an orange, long sleeved top that when to mid waist, companied with loose black trousers, with an orange stripped tail attached to the back. Out of the nightstands draw, Tala pulled out matching kitty ears, which he then put onto Ray's head, completely the costume. Grinning proudly at the others, Ray buried his face into Tala's chest from embarrassment (he now knew why Tala knew of his scars), as Kai, Bryan and Ian stared on with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **The end of the chapter! I decided to stop here, because I couldn't resist myself! :D Poor Ray, being dressed in a cat costume whilst he was out of it. Tala's pour though. LOL. I hope this gave you amusement and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** 3 Chapter in 3 days! I'm on a roll :D! I'm so happy with myself about that... Though not at the same time, because I should be doing college work!

In this chapter, we'll get into Ray's head a little! But answers won't come! And we have more of the wacky Demolition Boys, they are OOC, especially Tala! I hope that you don't mine! I'll have them more in character sometimes, but personally I can see them acting in such ways!

Okay! So thanks for the reviews so far! I love them! Keep reviewing!

**Summary: **After Ray's little episode and _seconded _near death experience, he and the other Bladebreakers move in together in a BBA house located in England! When everything seems perfect and happy for them, paradise come crumbling down, when four feared bladers move in with them!

**_Forgotten_**** Disclaimer:**_ Sorry I had forgotten this in the first two chapters, but here it is now! _I don't own Beyblade; this exact plot is mine, others may have wrote similar things! _Sorry for it being late!_

**Warning:** May contain swearing! Sorry but I can't remember now... I know Bryan did show his bad mouth, but I did delete and retype parts, so I can't remember... even though I read through... Bad memory!

**_Those who are now left, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

**Their Normal Way**

As the three boys stood in Tala's door way staring at the embarrassed neko-jin and grinning redhead, Spencer joined the party, holding a plain plastic plate containing toast. Only being able to see the three teens standing in the door way, Spencer made his presence known by ordering the boys to stop crewing Tala's room.

"Tala did," Bryan said as he turned to Spencer. "He freakin did it!" Spencer just blinked, waiting for Bryan to explain what he meant.

Ian burst into laughter, pointing at the Chinese blader, he yelled; "Now you're a really kitty!"

"Why on Earth have you dressed Ray up in a cat suit?" Kai growled.

"Wha! Tala, you didn't did you?" Spencer asked as he moved into a position that allowed him to see into Tala's room. "You did! I told you that you couldn't! And who the hell broke the door, Bryan?"

"No Spencer," Tala said childishly, whilst pouting. "You said I couldn't put him into one of those full cat costumes, with paws and stuff, you said nothing about this! Plus, he looks really cute, don't you think? It suits him!"

"I know for a fact that I told you that you weren't allowed to dress Kitten up," Bryan pointed out. "And Kai was the one who broke the door down, not me."

"You ordered me to," Kai defended himself. "I also had to prove that I haven't grown weak."

"But you've grown stupid!" Ian yells, through laughter. "He doesn't know is 2xs tables anymore! He thinks 2x2 is 8!"

"Shut up midget!" Kai yelled punching Ian on the head.

"Been worried Kai?" Spencer asked, knowing how Kai's mind pushes stuff out temporarily when he's worried about someone he truly cares for.

"Leave it," Kai ordered.

"You know, as amusing as life gets with you all, I do wish that I can sometimes have normal, calm friends!" Spencer started. "Now move out of the way." He ordered, pushing past the three Russians. "Let go of Ray now Tala; sit him on the bed."

"I don't wanna!" Tala whined. "You just wanna steal my teddy!"

"I'm not a stuffed toy," Ray mumbled. "I want out of this suit!"

"You can; have some toast Ray and take a shower," Spencer said. "It looks like Kai's got your stuff, or at least I think so."

"Yerr, here," Kai said lifting the bag up. "I should start sending the message around that you're safe; you had everyone worried Ray."

"Safe your money," Ray said bitterly. "They won't have a clue..."

"Can you get reception in here?" Kai asked, ignoring Ray's statement. "Or is it all still blocked?"

"Still blocked," Bryan replied, as he sat down on the sofa. "You'll have to go outside."

"Okay," Kai said as he headed towards the steel door. "Keep an eye on Ray would you?" Kai called as he left the room and started walking down the corridor.

It took Kai a few minutes to get outside of the Abbey, due to the Demolition Boy's being on the 4th floor and the building having no elevator. As soon as he stepped foot into the cool Russian air, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, Kai answered his phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, knowing that it'll be one of the bladers who've already landed.

"_Where's Ray?"_ came the yells of Max, forcing Kai to pull away from the phone temporarily. _"Tell me you've found him and that he's okay? We've just landed back in Japan and... Well we want to come back and help you look for Ray!"_

"Before you waste money and time Max, Ray's safe," Kai informed the hyperactive blond. "I've founded him and he's safe with... trusted people that I know; they found him in the middle of the blizzard, so he's find." _I dare not tell them that those trusted people are the Demolition Boy!_

"_Oh! That's really great!"_ Max exclaimed at the other end of the line; informing the others, Kai heard their joy filled cries. _"Do you know what was wrong with Ray yet?"_

"No; he's been given some toast to eat and afterwards he's going to have a shower," Kai informed Max. "Once he's done, I'll find out and this time I'll make sure he doesn't get way!"

"_Okay; you'll let me know right, when you found out? Oh; Tyson and Kenny are already calling the others up, so you just leave that to us!" _

"Sure and thanks."

"_Kai..."_ Max said a little hesitantly. _"I overheard Kevin saying something to Lee after you came back from looking for Ray in the blizzard. Lee just brushed it off, but I can't stop wondering... I asked Kevin about it... Maybe it's the reason Ray's suddenly started acting strange... I think I would."_

"What did Kevin say?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes into the distance.

"_He asked Lee if the reason Ray ran away was because he had no-one to go back home too, like everyone else; Lee told him not to be silly though... Lee said that Ray has his family in White Tiger Hills, but... Lee said that, but Kevin said to him that Ray's an orphan. Lee just looked at Kevin all confused and told him to stop messing around..."_

"Kevin's said Ray's an orphan and Lee's saying that he's not?"

"_Yerr; I asked Kevin about that and he said that he knows for a fact that Ray lives in an orphanage! He also told me that, during the tournament, Ray's been his happiest. White Tiger Hills is an isolated village, so I'm wondering if living in an orphanage there is really bad! I obviously don't know what any orphanage is like, but... Maybe Ray's upset because he doesn't want to go back to an orphanage that's evil, but at the same time is lonely travelling by himself... If Lee's supposed to be his best friend but insists that Ray has a family..."_

"I understand. I'll ask Ray about it, so don't worry Max. I'll get him to call you later okay?"

"_Okay... I should go then and help Ty and Kenny to call everyone. Bye!"_ And with that, Kai's conversation with Max was over.

* * *

When Kai had gotten back to the Demolition Boys' room, Ray had eaten his toast and gotten in the shower. Once he was out Tala tried to get him back into the cat suit, but failed with Ray refusing to and Bryan throwing it out of a window. However, Tala had found enjoyment by Ray allowing him to dry and play with his hair; this made the falcon what to strangle his captain, because ever since Ray work up, the Wolf had completely destroyed their image. The cold, ruthless bladers were no more in Ray's eyes, though they were happy about that, because they wanted to make a new life for themselves. It annoyed the lavender hair blader how the redhead could go from being the ruthless captain, to the 8 year old boy they meet several years ago – though much smarter!

"So then," Kai said when they were all comfortable in the living area of the Russians' room (and after they had mended Tala's door!) "You have to choices Ray, talk to me willingly in privet or I will force you to talk in front of these four. Ian's generally has a big mouth, so the prior option would be best."

"I don't wanna talk!" Ray said childishly, as he stuck his tongue out at Kai. "I have nothing to say, so there!"

"I think otherwise Ray," Kai stated. "After the tournament officially ended, you started acting strange and then, during the blizzard when I asked you what was up, you state that I didn't know you. So I think you have at least that statement to answer."

"I also said I wasn't going to waste my breath and tell you," Ray pointed out stubbornly.

"Tala?"

"What is it Kai?"

"Do you know why I didn't throw away all the outfit you had hidden?" Tala shock is head. "You can dress Ray in them, if he carries on being stubborn like this." Tala began to grin madly, as Ray's eyes widened at Kai's emotionless face.

"Cruel!" Ray yelled. "Cruel, cruel, cruel!"

"What outfits?" Spencer questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Tala had more outfits hidden to dress Ray up in," Kai explained. "I through most of them out, but I left those that would most embarrass Ray; girl clothing – skirts and dresses. Does anyone have a camera?"

"No! No! No!" Ray screamed. "No! I won't wear a dress again!"

"Again!" the Russian exclaimed in unison, making Ray blush brightly.

"You've warn a dress before?" Ian questioned. "I so wish I was there to laugh at you!"

"Ian!" Spencer scolded.

"I've never worn a dress," Ray tried to lie and earned glares from everyone. "Fine, my mum use to dress me in girl's clothing instead of boy's because she wanted a little girl... Then Mariah use to always force me and other White Tigers to play dress up... I ended up in dresses then too... I've never worn one willingly... Well maybe when my mum put me in them, but I didn't know the difference then..." Ray sulked.

"Know what?" Tala asked, kneeling on the floor behind Ray and wrapping is arms around the teen. "I use to get forced to play dress up too, by the older girl at the orphanage I was in, before Bio-Volt kidnapped me... The boys use to think it was funny to force me into them, so they'd ways help the girls."

"Wha! Your wore dresses when you were a kid?" Ian asked, having this be the first time he's heard about it. "Did they take any photos, maybe we can get our hands on them!"

"Shut up Ian!" Tala ordered.

"Didn't Boris originally think you were female?" Spencer asked.

"It was Voltaire," Kai corrected. "Boris almost lost his live at that point."

"Oh yerr that's right," Spencer said nodding.

"Were... you all..." Ray hesitantly started.

"Forced into Bio-Volt?" Tala finished. "Yerr; I was in an orphanage; Boris came and acted like he wanted to adopt a child, but he didn't want to go through all that paper work and stuff; he kidnapped me and several others in the middle of the night. I was... 8 years old when I came here."

"Voltaire managed to steal me way from my parents when I was 4 and dumped me here, I meet Bryan on my first day," Kai told.

"Bryan's evil uncle sold him to Boris," Tala started with a pout, knowing that Bryan wouldn't say a word. "The same day Voltaire got his dirty hands on Kai, so they went through it all together, till Kai was ribbed away from us!"

"Both I and Ian were kidnapped and brought here; I'm actually Spanish," Spencer informed. "I couldn't speak a word of Russia when I first came here."

"I'm really German," Ian said. "Now it's your turn!"

"Mine?" Ray asked, pointing to himself. "To say what?"

"Erm... I know!" Ian said. "What's it like growing up with a family? I barely remember mine; I was 4 when Bio-Volt took me."

"I can't answer that..." Ray said sadly. "Sorry..."

"Oh and why can't you say?" Ian questioned bitterly. "We answer your question!"

Ray just looked at the floor; he couldn't answer, thinking about it made him feel bad. Tala had said that he came from an orphanage; Ray couldn't bring himself to say the same. They'd think bad of him, is what Ray thought, even though the truth couldn't be denied.

"Ironic as it may sound, but it's as the saying goes," Bryan stated. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No... I just don't..." Ray start still looking at the floor. "I don't want to sound bad..."

"What; you a spoilt little brat?" Ian questioned.

"Ian!" Spencer scolded. "Ray if you don't want to say, you don't have to."

"But I want to know what a family is like!" Ian whined.

"Every family does things differently, I can tell you that," Ray said, still not looking up. "Maybe I was a brat... May that's why..."

Narrowing his eyes at Ray, Kai stood and went over to the neko-jin. Bending over, the Russian grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him to his feet. Ushering Ray out through the steel door, Kai firmly shut it and looked around, to see that the area was clear. Turning to Ray, Kai stated quietly; "You were abandoned, weren't you?" Ray stared wide eyed at Kai. "You said that your mum dressed you up in dress; Max informed me when I talked to him early that Kevin said he knew for a fact that you lived in an orphanage. Just now, you didn't want to sound bad and said 'May that's why', right after the thought that you might have been a brat. This lead me to think that you were abandoned and because you can't answer Ian's question at all, you were young and can't really remember much."

Letting his back fall against the wall, Ray slid down to the floor as he let tears roll down his face. "It wasn't long before my 5th birthday," Ray whispered, as Kai knelt in front of him. "I don't remember much, but I know my mum always put me into dresses and I remember my dad was the one who gave me my first beyblade for my 4th birthday. I don't know what happened to my dad, but I know my mam tracked all the way to White Tiger Hills with me and left me at one of the orphanages... We came from outside the village... She told the people there that she didn't want me anymore..."

"Why'd she going all the way to a secluded village just to abandon you?" Kai questioned, more to himself, not expecting Ray to know that answer. "Does it have anything to do with your strange behaviour?"

Shaking his head, Ray looked right into Kai eyes, tears till rolling down his checks. "Just an illusion of a life," Ray murmured. "That's all I am and why I am now wasting my breath..."

"What... What on earth do you mean Ray?"

"Ha! They are just outside the door!" Tala exclaimed as he throw the door open. "Kitten's crying!" Pushing Kai away, whilst scowling at him, Tala pulled Ray into a tight embrace. "What did you do to my kitten?" he demanded to know.

Kai glared at the redhead. "I didn't do anything," Kai informed. "We were just talking."

"I don't see why you had to drag Kitty out here," Ian said, standing in the door way, with Spencer right behind him.

"A privet matter; maybe something to do with why he couldn't answer your question Ian," Spencer said. "Why don't I make some drinks."

"Maybe Kitten has an abusive family; that would make your perfect life not so perfect, right Kitty?" Bryan commented, with a joking tone. "I'll have black coffee Spence."

"Shut up Bryan!" Tala exclaimed, all worked up. "Scrap that tone."

"Are you taking me series Tal?" Bryan asked raising an sceptical eyebrow. "Man, you have defiantly lost it."

"But you haven't seen..." Tala started, but was stopped by Ray's hand over his mouth. Blinking, Tala looked at Ray questioningly, but it was too late. Bryan and Kai could easily guess what Tala was going to say.

"Let go back into the room," Kai suggested, as he gave a look to Bryan saying to keep quiet; he'd corner Ray about it later.

"Yerr! But can I talk to you for a second Kai?" Tala stated, looking seriously at the duel haired blader. Kai nodded, as Bryan took Ray and Ian back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You were going to say 'his scars' weren't you?" Kai asked, once the door was shut.

"Yerr... There all over his torso... Oh! I used makeup to cover up those on his lower torso, whilst in that outfit," Tala replied.

"Why?" Kai looked at Tala completely confused on that; Tala could do some really confusing and strange things, but that just took the icing in Kai's mind.

"Because I figured he doesn't want people to see them," Tala stated seriously. "When I found him, his clothing was soaked through, so I changed him into some of mine. His torso was bandaged... I though it may have been still from his battle with Bryan, but there almost healed and don't need to be. He obviously wants to hide them, so when I bought that suit, I bought something called foundation – that covered them nicely." Changing his tone, Tala carried on to say; "The shop assistant helped me. She said I was strange for buying suck a thing – she'd never know a male to buy some... But this isn't what I wanted to ask you about!" Getting right up next to Kai, Tala whispered into his ear; "How should we celebrate? Got any ideas?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked without a clue what the redhead was wanting to celebrate. "Are you wanting to celebrate Bio-Volt being shut down?"

"Oh! Brilliant Idea Kai!" Tala exclaimed, as he throw the steel door open and dashed into the Demolition's shared room. A confused Kai followed in a moment later. "Where gonna celebrate Bio-Volt's down fall!" Tala told his team as he jumped on Bryan.

"Hey Kai?" Ray mumbled, making sure the Demolition Boy didn't hear him, as he lightly pulled on Kai's top. "They're acting so differently, but in a good way. They're much friendlier... Tala's personality has done a 180 though, which is really weird..."

"This is the way they normally are," Kai whispered with a smile. "During the tournament, it was just an act; they showed themselves the way Bio-Volt wanted, just to make things easier on themselves. If they acted like this in front of Boris or any of the guard, it would have resulted in a punishment."

"Understandable..."

"Kai! Why the hell did you give him the idea to celebrated Bio-Volt's down fall?" Bryan asked annoyed.

"That was an accident!" Kai quickly defended himself. "Tala asked me how we should celebrate, but he didn't say what he wanted to celebrate... I was just trying to find out."

"Birthdays!" Tala yelled. "Since Bio-Volt is no more, we can celebrate birthdays, but I don't know how we are supposed to..."

"In whatever way you want to," Ray said with a bright smile. "People celebrate in whichever way they please; for example, Tyson's Grandfather throw him a party and with Max's, which wasn't long before the tournaments end, we went to a restraint and had a nice meal together. Some people might prefer to spend it quietly with their closest friends and family members. As long as it's in the law and reality, you can do want you want."

"Can we do that too to celebrate Bio-Volt's down fall?" Tala asked childishly, now knelt in front of Ray (who's sat in one of the armchairs).

"Yerr! I don't see why you can't," Ray smiled. "I know, why don't you go see something at the cinema's? You probably haven't been to one in ages, if at all."

"What's a cinema?" Ian questioned sheepishly. Growing up in Bio-Volt, he didn't know what it was, like many other luxuries.

"Cinema's showcase all the new and upcoming films," Ray explained. "You go there an buy a ticket and watch it in a dark theatre room on this wide screen that covers a whole wall! Tyson and Max took me to one when we first came the Bladebreakers and it was really great! They also show 3D movies, which can make you feel like you're going to get hit in the head." Laughing Ray said; "The first 3D film they took me to see, I screamed and ducked, thinking I was going to get knocked out!" Tala and Ian laughed.

Ray looked so happy, explaining what a cinema was that it made Kai smile. _Ray seem like his usual self right now_, he thought. _Maybe Max's thoughts are right... __And what did he mean by 'Just an illusion of a life'? That's what he said he was..._

"I wanna go to a cinema!" Ian exclaimed. "Can we! Can we!"

"Now Kitten's set Ian off!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ray grinned widely.

* * *

**A/N:** The End... of Chapter 3! So what did you think?

Does Ray need to see a shrink? Saying his life is just an illusion... I wonder why... Wait! I do know why, but you'll all have to wait time another time, because I want to be evil! But Bryan is right, Ray's live isn't as perfect as others may think, but didn't have an abusive family! Oh! And poor Ian not knowing that the Cinema's was... and Tala not knowing how to celebrate a birthday – Evil Bio-Volt took it all away from them... although Tala will have celebrate before seeing as he was 8 when he entered... but then, he's older now, a teenage and teenagers don't (normally) celebrate in the exact way a little kid does!

Anyways, what's to come next... Well I'm thinking Ray will finally open up and see a shrink... No! I mean talk Kai... But here's a questioned! There are 4 Demolition Boys, therefore they have 4 beds; whilst Ray was out cold and sleeping in Tala's bed, where did Tala sleep? And now there are 6 bladers, but still only 4 bed, who's sleeping where? Does anyone want to give a guess? I'd like to hear what you come up with!

Anyways, I'm going to stop blabbering on, but please leave a reviews! Thank you for Reading and I hope you carry on to do so!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Finally! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry for the lengthy wait; I've been back a college, not much in the mood to right fanfics and when the Easter holidays came around, I forgot I said I'd upload some chapters. I have college work to be doing though, with an assignment deadline for the Tuesday we should return (have no sections that day) and a design deadline for the Wednesday... So I need get working on them. Once I've finished everything, I'll try and type lots of chapters for you guys!

Anyways, enough of my excuses; thanks to though who have read, reviewed and enjoyed!

**Summary: **After Ray's little episode and _seconded _near death experience, he and the other Bladebreakers move in together in a BBA house located in England! When everything seems perfect and happy for them, paradise come crumbling down, when four feared bladers move in with them!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its Characters!

_**Those who are now left, I hope that you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth **

It was late, later then they had planned to call it a night, with the busy schedule they had tomorrow. Kai and the Demolition Boys were due in court at approximately 10 am, with the convictions still going on for Bio-Volt, though before hand, Tala had decided that the five of them would go for breakfast with Ray. Once court was adjourned, they had to talk to Mr. Dickenson about what will happen next, after which, they will be free and plans had been made. They would have lunch; do some shopping (Tala's instance) and then find a theme park for Ian. They are getting up at 9 to start their days and it was already 1:30; sleeping arrangements hadn't been sorted.

"T-a-l-a!" Spencer was annoyed; he'd said that Kai and Ray would stay in Tala's room and Tala would stay with Bryan, but Tala just wasn't having it. "It's a logical arrangement."

"Could put kitten wi' Bryan and Tala could share wi' Kai," Ian said as he through mixed nuts into his mouth. "That'd work."

"So Bryan, what did you do to make Tala scared of you?" Kai questioned as he looked at Bryan with a manipulative look.

"I thought Tala just turned chicken," Bryan shrugged, knowing the game Kai was playing.

"I am not a chicken!" Tala yelled.

"This comes from the guy scared of the dark," Kai pointed out with an evil smirk.

"I am not scared of the dark! That was when I was 8!" Tala defended himself, red from embarrassment.

"And you still are; it was only three months ago when you crawled into my bed because you were scare of the dark," Bryan pointed out.

"I wasn't scared of the dark!" Tala yelled. "Someone was outside my window!"

"This is the fourth floor Tala," Spencer informed his delusional redheaded friend.

"Tala's a chicken who's scared of the dark!" Ian sang with laughter.

"Lies!" Tala exclaimed. "Quit picking on me!"

"Really?" Kai questioned. "Prove it to us; right now where we stand it seems that you're scared of Bryan."

"Behave and share a room with Bryan," Spencer ordered. "If you do, then I'll make them stop calling you a coward Tala; take it or leave it."

"You're all evil!" Tala yelled. "I'm not a coward, so you have a deal!"

* * *

"Is that what you really think of Tala?" Ray questioned Kai, from his position on the bed.

"Not really," Kai replied as he shut the door and leaned against it. "But something's up, that I do think. Tala's had no problem before with sharing with Bryan."

"You were younger though right?"

"When Tala first joined us, he was petrified, as would be expected. There were five to three beds; Spencer and Ian always shared and Tala would switch from me to Bryan and those beds were smaller than these (though we were smaller too)," Kai explained. "Eventually, Tala must have just gotten that use to sharing a bed that he can rarely sleep on his own. I was taken out of Balkov Abbey about a year and three months ago and Tala still refused to sleep on his own."

"A lot of things can happen over a year."

"I know, but it was still the same. Because of what the Abbey believe, Tala was forced to sleep in his own bed sometimes, when we knew that there were going to be searches. According to Spencer, it's only been the last four months that Tala's slept in his own bed, unless something has really scared him – but he hasn't slept properly, they know that."

"Oh..."

"Earlier, you said something about your live just being an illusion Ray; why?"

"..."

"Ray, you can talk to me or a complete stranger; we informed Mr. Dickenson about you running out into the blizzard and I talk to him in privet about you attitude... Many of us have and everyone is worried. So you can talk to me or I'll talk to Mr. Dickenson who will probably make sure you see..."

"I don't want to talk to a stranger..."

"So talk to me."

"Open the door Kai..."

"Tala..." Kai sighed as he opened the door to reveal a sulky Tala. "So you're..."

"No!"

"He's claimed that he forgot to feed his fish," Bryan said, appearing behind the redhead with a doubtful look.

"What fish?" Kai questioned.

"Exactly what I said," Bryan replied as Tala opened the wardrobe and pulled a round glass bowl out of it.

"Meet Bubbles and Flipper," Tala introduced his two goldfish, sounding a little childish with a grin plastered to his face. Sitting them on the floor, he pulled some fish food out and sprinkled some into the bowl.

"You have fish... in your wardrobe?" Bryan asked bewildered.

"Yes, so Bio-Volt didn't find them," Tala informed.

"How long have you had them?" Kai asked.

"Erm... I think just before you came back to Russia," Tala replied.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"Because they found Kai... my bird," Tala replied.

"You had a bird named Kai?" Ray asked.

"Voltaire had just taken Kai way and I missed him so I brought a bird... I didn't even get him to my room! Poor Kai!" Tala pouted as he put the fish back. "They also found the others... Spick, he was a Puppy, Fluffy was a kitten and Cheeky was a monkeys; they are definably bad choice when you're trying to hide them."

"Monkey..." Kai and Bryan questioned bewildered.

"Why not keep your goldfish out now Tala?" Ray said.

"Oh! I can now can't I!" Tala exclaimed. "Hoppy (rabbit), Sir Sleepalot (hamster), Tatters (rat) and Squeaks (mouse) were better chooses, but they were found too! I don't see why I couldn't have a pet."

"I remember taking a tiger cub home once," Ray said, thoughtfully. "Mr. Menace took it away, even though I told him that the cub was alone... I don't like being alone and I bet that cub felt the same too!"

"Who's Mr. Menace?" Tala asked.

"Mr. Menace and Mr. Gun worked at the orphanage my mam dumped me at..." Ray replied before biting his lower lip.

"You're parents abandoned you?" Tala asked.

"No..." Ray said hesitantly.

"You said you were dumped at an orphanage," Bryan pointed out.

"By my mam... I can't remember what happened to my dad," Ray said. "I remember that she suddenly said that I wasn't allowed to see my dad anymore then left me at an orphanage in White Tiger Hill the very next day."

"Aww, poor kitty!" Tala said and he sat next to Ray, pulling the raven haired teen into an embrace.

"She says you're not allowed to see your father again then abandons you," Kai mulled aloud. "Who does that?"

"Kon's mother obviously," Bryan said. "Come on, it's late and we have to be up in the morning." With that Bryan left, with Tala in toe.

"Kai, do you think either of my parents remembers me?" Ray asked after Kai shut the door.

"I couldn't say; I don't the reasons behind what happened. Though seeing as you said you originally came from outside of White Tiger Hills, I wouldn't be too hopeful that your mother does remember you."

"Do you think in several weeks you'd remember me?"

"Of course; why?"

"I feel like I'm someone invisible and easily forgotten... I ran a way once and was gone for a whole month and no-one noticed... I just wanted someone to care and come looking for me but no-one did... When I went back, they were like 'who are you'. I got punished because the other children at the orphanage pointed out that I hadn't been doing my chores... That's all they noticed..."

"I came looking when you ran away this time Ray and carried on till I found out that Tala found you. Everyone's worried and when Max, Tyson and Kenny got back to Japan they wanted to come straight back here. They all had to leave due to their families."

"...Everyone always forgets me Kai, that's the way my life has always been... I don't want to be forgotten again..." Tears began to roll down Ray face, as Kai sat next to the raven haired teen and pulled him into his arms.

"You're a world class blader now Ray; you've been in a World Tournament and won it too. You also helped to reveal and take Bio-Volt down. You've made friends during our time as the Bladebreakers and made good friends, you're not going to be forgotten by them. Years and years will pass before then, but when they look at a photo with you in, they'll remember."

"How do you know though?"

"Trust me Ray; they won't be able to forget you."

"..."

"Come on, dry your eyes, it's time to sleep."

"You're not acting like you did during the tournament Kai."

"Tala's already ripped the wall down that divided us from you, so I have no reason to."

"Would you still act the same with everyone else?"

"Of course, which reminds me; you'll need to talk to Max later."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that is the end of chapter 4! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; review and let me know!

Do you want to know the ages of the characters? I think I need to add them in... They will come later in the story; I'll put them in the top Authors note at a later date, when they become more important I think.


End file.
